Sakura to Yuli no Monogatori
by simply dZ
Summary: Kyou is a samuri and Touru is Yuki's bethrothed in this feudal japan fairy tale. Upon first sight Kyou and Touru fall in love. However, the road of love is not a smooth one.
1. Love at First Sight

Hiya people, you probably read my other fic, "erased memories", which I didn't like the story format, and lost interest, and wanted to write a new story.  
  
Oh, by the way, my friend, Helen helped me write the fic (I'm giving her credit, aren't I nice? Just kidding) ok, getting to the point, the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: OK, I'm assuming that you've read tons of fics to know what I say (this is the one bad thing about FF.net [no hard feelings but.] anyways, back to the disclaimer) which is that I don't own FRUITS BASKET and never will, and neither does my friend here, so don't try sueing us! (although Helen does have a few DVDs that she owns, that doesn't mean anything.)  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
Sakura toYuli no Monogatari (Cherry Blossom and Lily Fairy Tale)  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Love at First Sight"  
  
by Shilrey and Helen  
  
*Kyou POV*  
  
The snow danced around my horse, Tomoyo, and I. I do not detest the snow yet I dispise the fact that it is snowing today of all days. Whenever it snows I must stay close to my father and his followers, I wish to run freely like the wind does across the pure white snow. Being free and untamed is a wonderful feeling. How I yearn to be alone and enjoy life! Yet fate is cruel.  
  
My fate is to become a samurai at the court of the daimyo, Shigure. Shigure- sama, my uncle, is in dire need of samurais so father has seized this opportunity to present me at my uncle's court.  
  
However, unlike the usual person who comes to train as a samurai, I would receive an education. One of my mother's last wishes before she made the journey to the realm of Kami-sama was that I would be literate so as to not be tricked by a baka member of a different clan.  
  
Personally, I enjoy learning and being educated. Writing allows my spirit to be free even when I am not allowed to roam freely on my father's lands. Even though I may not resemble a scholar of any sort, I love books a lot.  
  
We are heading to Shigure-sama's court where I will train for seven years untill I become twenty, and than, Shigure-sama will give me the title of a samurai. But until that day, I am to be trapped in a cage of loneliness and despair, until I become a samurai, whose simbol is a sakura, a cherry blossom. The way of the samurai goes completely against my nature.  
  
But this is not something that could be helped, after all, this is my fate.  
  
Fate is so cruel.  
  
*Touru's POV*  
  
I know that it is not my place to complain, but it is not always so fun to sit next to one's engaged, listening to Shigure-sama drone on and on about one's betrothal in the courtroom.  
  
Although many people believe that I am lucky to be betrothed to Yuki-kun, the heir to Shigure-sama's lands, it is not always so easy, considering that Yuki-kun is my friend and only that, and nothing more, but also the death glares I receive from the court ladies, which, if looks could kill, would have pierced me to death a long time ago.  
  
You see, Yuki-kun isn't only the heir to all the vaste holdings of Shigure- sama, but he is as beautiful as the snowflakes that he is named after. So it isn't exactly a wonder that he is. favored by the court ladies.  
  
To put it simply, I dread this betrothal.  
  
It's not that I hate Yuki-kun; after all, he is my friend, but I do not like him in that way. I do not feel that some how we could be bonded. Yuki is like the prince of ice; unreadable and cold, but still kind and polite. I feel that the people at court are all too stiff. But as Shigure-sama said, I am a yuli, a lily, among the roses that adorn the court; unique and beautiful but still very free and wild.  
  
I wish that there is someone in this world with a free spirit like me.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
As Kyou entered the courtyard, to be presented to Shigure-sama, he looked around in wonder. The palace looked exactly like the gilded cage of a bird in the stories he had read.  
  
A retainer came and led Kyou into the great hall, where Shigure-sama, the Lord of the Western Lands, sat on a silk cushion placed on a daias, high above the members of his court.  
  
As Kyou looked around the room quickly, he caught glimpses of faces covered by rice powder. Suddenly his attention focused on a beautiful girl in the back row, behind a young man with icy looks.  
  
Her face was not covered with ricepowder as the others were, but instead, her beauty shone with radience. Her expression was not fake or forced but true and kind. Kyou saw her sapphire eyes turn to him, and immediately he felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
On the other side of the hall, Touru marveled at the handsome young man with hair the color of flame and ruby eyes. She felt her breath taken away, while trying to contemplate his existance.  
  
It seemed to both Touru and Kyou that they had fallen in love.  
  
In another words, it was love at first sight.  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *  
  
that's all for this time, folks! Running out of time, but don't worry, we'll update, but in the meantime, REVIEW!  
  
And we also would like to know how old you want Touru and Kyou to be. Either 10 (helen's idea) or 13 (shirley's idea), and just for entertainment, here's how our argument went:  
  
(and we were yelling.. Fortunately no one but us were home)  
  
Shirley: I want them to be 13!  
  
Helen: I want them to be 10!  
  
Shirley: it makes more sence if they were 13! I mean they would be mature enough to have crushes, but not mature to do any.. Immature stuff!  
  
Helen: they could be 10 and still be mature! I mean there are mature 10 year olds!  
  
Shirley: well, we are 13, and apparently I'm still not mature enough!  
  
Helen: well, we have parents there to spoil us, there aren't any parents spoiling Touru and Kyou!  
  
Shirley: well, it would be better off being 13!  
  
Helen: no! 10!  
  
Shirley, whining: they are going to be 13!  
  
Helen, getting mad (which happens..): fine! We'll have a contest! A duel!  
  
Shirley, getting scared: a duel?.. it's just their age!.. I'm too young to die!  
  
Helen, exasperated: no, you idiot! Not with swords, but with a game of some kind.  
  
*plays game, shirley wins*  
  
shirley: yay! They are 13!  
  
Helen: fine than, be that way!  
  
Shirley: oh yeah!  
  
~end of story~  
  
(and Shirley continues story happily, while Helen goes to the side, reading CardCaptors, being nerdy)  
  
one more thing, Helen's not a nerd, we were just kidding around.  
  
And REVIEW! 


	2. Swept Away

Hey people! It's Helen. Shirley and I were wondering if Megumi Yamamoto was a good name for our original character. We understand that by making Kyou and Touru a couple we would be depleting Yuki of a girlfriend so we decided to add an OC to make up for his loss ( (Or we could just kill our beloved Yuki off *_~) I would now like to clarify some things in the previous chapter.  
  
The whole reason that Kyou wants to be free is that I noticed in the anime that he always seems to want to be alone (training in the mountains, sitting on the roof, etc.). Touru (in my opinion) is naïve (in a bad way) and wouldn't be able to go to a fun house without dieing of a heart attack. Shigure, despite his pervertedness and joking manner, is rather serious and intelligent. As for Yuki, his is sort of a deadpan kind of guy (like Hiei in Yu Yu Hakusho -_-) and he does act somewhat cold.  
  
Hey this is Shirley! And believe me, I don't understand a word Helen over there is talking about. But don't worry she still has her sanity. (or I would never be her friend.) but she just doesn't make sense sometimes. And what's with the fancy words Helen? Ah, well, vocabulary.. Something I always lacked.. Well, since I have the keyboard and all, I would like to place an ad/commercial. If any of you like Cardcaptor Sakura, please check out my fic, "Doushite?! (why?!)" it's only written by me, but it's not bad. It just doesn't have all those fancy words.. Ah well.. It's good enough. Helen's not the only good writer around here. Well, that's the end of my babbling. On to business.  
  
Important Question: Do You Want This To Be a Song Fic?  
  
Disclaimer: I know I don't own Fruits Baskets. There's no point to remind me.  
  
Anyways, on with the story (! Oh yeah, please give me some ideas and constructive criticism. Flames are welcome as long as they're constructive. Arigato minna-san!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Swept Away  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
The royal court watched as the fiery young man knelt before Shigure-sama.  
  
Shigure-sama smiled warmly and said, "Thank Kami-sama you finally arrived, Kyou-kun! I was afraid you have been devoured by youkai (demon)."  
  
The daimyou than turned to his court and announced, "I'd like to acquaint you with my dear nephew, Kyou of the Nakagawa samurai clan. He will be training to become a samurai."  
  
Shigure slowly faced Kyou, and said, "Do you see that silvery haired young gentleman over there? Meet your cousin, Yuki and his fiancée, Lady Touru." As the lord said their names, the said couple stood up from their cushions and waltzed to the daias and bowed deeply. As the duet drew closer, sparkling sapphire orbs met intense garnet orbs. Kyou felt as through he was being swept away by the kamikaze (divine winds). Touru thought that she was drowning in molten fire.  
  
"Did you need our service, oh great envoy of the son of heaven," (A/N from Shirley: that whole oh great envoy crap was Helen's idea. Personally, I thought it was way corny. But, hey.. That's ok. Any ways, never knew Helen was corny! Hahahaha!) (A/N from Helen: Sorry about the corniness and cheesiness, but kinda new at writing romance. However, about the 'oh great envoy crap,' as Shirley calls it, it is a necessity so it 's there.) (A/N from Shirley: you NEVER liked romance! I convinced you to do it! And oh, ya, did you know, we have a friend named Corny and Cheesy! Hahaha! You know, since Helen mentioned "corniness and cheesiness", I thought I should tell you! Actually her name is Connie. We just call her that. Wow! Too many notes! Must continue! On with the story!) inquired Yuki politely, unaware that his bride-to-be was falling head over heels in love with his cousin.  
  
*Kyou's POV*  
  
Wow!!! That lady, Touru, is even more beautiful and radiant than I had thought before. (A/N from Shirley: god! Helen, how corny could you get! God!) (A/N from Helen: romance is meant to be corny!) (A/N from Shirley: *sweatdrop.* -_-;;;;) Her beauty surpasses that of the sun goddess, Amaterasu!  
  
This is very sad, but we have a writer's block! And the plot's not coming out very well! Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, well, we will try and do better next week.. This is Shirley speaking, by the way. Just felt like telling you. Anything you wanna add, Helen? Helen? Helen?! Get your head out of that stupid myth of the world or whatever book! And answer my question while you are at it! Helen! Helen! Ugh! Come on! Thank you, Helen, for sticking your damn head out of the book and actually answering me.  
  
The answer to the question: "please give us constructive criticism."  
  
And there she goes, off to read the book again.  
  
Shirley: Helen, you are such a bookworm!  
  
Helen: you are a bookworm, too! And I'm a scholar, not a bookworm.  
  
Shirley: first of all, I might be a bookworm, but at least I don't go off reading the book we used to do research for this fic (myth from around the world, or whatever, we used it to find the sun goddess's name) and leave the other person to do all the typing! And scholar mocholar! Ya right!  
  
Helen: whatever.  
  
Shirley: still stuck in that book, aren't you? Well, I'm just trying to get some entertainment, so I won't have to feel so bad about writing such a short chapter! And it would help if you say something that is more than just one word.  
  
Helen: whatever you say?  
  
Shirley: so helpful! Well, that was more than one word, I guess. hmm.. I've got nothing to say. Oh ya, you know corny and cheesy? Aka connie? She has a lot more nicknames! I just forgot what they were. Helen, what were the nicknames for connie? There are tons I know, but I forgot.  
  
Helen: canoe, canoa, corny island, corn, corny, cone, cone head, corny bunny, etc.  
  
Shirley: cone head? Corny bunny?  
  
Helen: I came up with those.  
  
Shirley: I can tell. -_-;  
  
Helen: so bye. See you later.  
  
Shirley: not very enthusiastic, are you? Ah, well, I've always been the cheerful of the two. But Helen's right. We, or rather, I, have babbled on too long. But Helen, don't you think you, or actually, we, have something to say?  
  
Helen: um. read and review?  
  
Shirley: oooo! Close, but no. I was thinking more along the lines, thanks for reviewing! But, please do review!  
  
Helen, still reading the book, and Shirley: see ya all in next chappie! Bye! 


End file.
